Meet Me in St. Louis VHS 1990
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Severe Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures, Video Tapes or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and/or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying or Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Classics * Walt Disney Pictures Opening Credits *Paramount presents *Tom, Spike, Jerry, Droopy and Pepino in *"Meet Me in St. Louis" *from the Novel by Sally Benson *Technicolor® *A Famous Studios Production *Starring The Talents of: Mel Blanc, Walt Disney, Pinto Colvig, Paul Frees, Bill Thompson, Billy Bletcher *With The Talents of: Judy Garland, Margaret O'Brien, Lucille Bremer, Mary Astor, Leon Ames, Tom Drake, Marjorie Main, Joan Carroll, Harry Davenport, June Lockhart, Henry H. Daniels Jr., Chill Wills, Hugh Marlowe, Robert Sully, Warren Sheffield, Darryl Hickman, Jeanne Crain, Gary Gray, Joe Cobb *Live-Action Sequences **Photographed by: Ray Rennahan, A.S.C. **Art Direction: Richard F. Irvine **Choreography: Billy Daniels, Aloysio Oliveira, Carmelita Maracci **Technicolor Color Direction: Natalie Kalmus Associate: Morgan Padelford **Color Consultant: Phil Dike **Process Effects: Ub Iwerks **Process Technician: Richard Jones **Technical Advisor: Gail Papineau **Film Editor: Don Halliday **Sound Recording: C.O. Slyfield **Production Manager: Dan Keefe *Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 9562 *This picture made under made under the jursdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affliated with American Federation of Labor *Copyright MCMXLIV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Screen Cartoonists Local852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Assistant Production **Supervision: Larry Lansburgh *Directing Animators: Ward Kimball, Les Clark, John Lounsbery, Fred Moore, Wolfgang Reitherman *Animation by: Ward Kimball, Eric Larson, Fred Moore, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Milton Kahl, Hal King, Franklin Thomas, Harvey Toombs, Bob Carlson, John Sibley, Bill Justice, Ollie Johnston, Milt Neil, Marvin Woodward, Don Patterson, Bob Clampett, Chuck Jones, Matt Stone, Tim Burton, William Hanna, Maurice Noble, John McKimson, Zack Keller, Trey Parker, Joseph Barbera, Robert Rodriguez, Ed Skudder, Kenneth Muse, Milt Neil, Charles A. Nichols, Don Tobin, Don Towsley, Bernard Wolf, Robert W. Youngquist *Special Effects Animation: Josh Meador, George Rowley, Edwin Aardal, John McManus *Assistant Animators: Iwao Takamoto *Painter: Phyllis Barnhart *Layout: Donald Da Gradi, Hugh Hennesy, McLaren Stewart, Yale Gracey, Herbert Ryman, John Hench, Charles Philippi, Saul Bass, Kendall O'Connor, Johnny Jensen, Don Da Gradi, Lance Nolley, John Niendorff *Color Consultant: Mique Nelson *Backgrounds: Albert Dempster, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Don Douglass, Claude Coats, Claude Coats, Al Dempster, Ralph Hulett, Alan Maley Thelma Witmer *Story: Homer Brightman, Ernest Terrazas, Ted Sears, Bill Peed, Ralph Wright, Elmer Plummer, Roy Williams, William Cottrell, Del Connell, James Bodrero *Music Direction: Charles Wolcott, Paul J. Smith, Edward Plumb *Lyrics: Ray Gilbert *Orchestrations: Sidney Fine, Edward H. Plumb *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Musician: Ethmer Roten - Flute *Songs by: Ray Gilbert, Eliot Daniel, Allie Wrubel, Bobby Worth *Color Timer: George Cave *Negative Cutter: Jim Wilkinson *Secretaries: Eva Jane Sinclair, Eloise Tobelman, Ruth Wright *Art Supervision: Mary Blair, Kenneth Anderson, Robert Cormack *Produced by: Fred Qrimby *Sequence Direction: Clyde Geronimi, Jack Kinney, Bill Roberts *Production Supervision and Direction: Norman Ferguson Ending Titles *NRA Member U.S. *We Do Our Part *The End Category:1990 Category:VHS Category:Walt Disney Classics Category:Walt Disney Pictures